Nimphalai -- Rival's War
The children of humanoids and powerful fey. 5th EDITION DnD Racial Traits +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma (2): They are seductive and attuned to the world around them. Fey (0): Humanoids with the fey and nimphalai subtypes. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): You have a base walking speed of 30 ft. Darkvision (2): You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Fey Immunities (2): You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Empathetic (1): You have advantage on Persuasion and Insight checks. Feycharmed (2): You gain +1 to the DCs and attack rolls of enchantment spells or abilities; you also know the friends cantrip, and Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. Bloodline Boons: You have varying blessings, depending on whether your mother was a Siren or Nereid, a Nymph or Dryad, or an Air Spirit. SIREN/NEREID Sea Stride (1): You may move through difficult water currents at normal speed, but magically altered water currents affect you normally. Hold Breath (1): '''You may hold your breath for a number of rounds equal to four times your Con score before risking drowning or suffocating. '''Mother’s Boon (2): '''You gain a +2 racial bonus to all saves while within water terrain. '''Gift (2): You may cast fog cloud at will, and Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. NYMPH/DRYAD Forest Stride (1): You may move through difficult forest terrain at normal speed, but magically altered difficult terrain affects you normally. Born of the Woods (1): '''You have advantage on Stealth and Survival checks while within Forest terrain. '''Mother’s Boon (2): '''You gain a +2 racial bonus to all saves while within forest terrain. '''Gift (2): You may cast speak with animals at will, and Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. AIR SPIRIT Air Stride (1): You may move through difficult air currents at normal speed, but magically altered air currents affect you normally. Weather Savvy (1): '''You can spend a full-round action to predict the weather in an area for the next 24 hours. This prediction is always accurate, but cannot account for spells or supernatural effects that might alter the forecast. '''Mother’s Boon (2): '''You gain a +2 racial bonus to all saves while airborne. '''Gift (2): You may cast jump ''at will, and Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. '''Languages (0):' You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. PATHFINDER Racial Traits +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma (2): They are seductive and attuned to the world around them. Fey (0): Humanoids with the fey and nimphalai subtypes. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): Base speed of 30 ft. Low-Light Vision (1): Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Fey Immunities (2): Immune to magic sleep effects and +2 racial bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Skill Training (1): Diplomacy and Sense Motive are always considered class skills. Feycharmed (2): +1 racial bonus to the DC of any of their enchantment spells and spell-like abilities. If their Wis is 15 or higher, can use charm person 1/day as a spell-like ability. Bloodline Boons: Have varying blessings, depending on whether their mother was a Siren or Nereid, a Nymph or Dryad, or an Air Spirit. SIREN/NEREID Sea Stride (1): May move through difficult water currents at normal speed. Magically altered water currents affect them normally. Hold Breath (1): 'May hold their breath for a number of rounds equal to four times their Con score before risking drowning or suffocating. '''Mother’s Boon (2): '+2 racial bonus to all saves while within water terrain. '''Gift (2): At will, standard, can use obscuring mist. Caster level equals character level. NYMPH/DRYAD Forest Stride (1): May move through difficult forest terrain at normal speed. Magically altered difficult terrain affects them normally. Camouflage (1): '+4 racial bonus to Stealth checks while within forest terrain. '''Mother’s Boon (2): '+2 racial bonus to all saves while within forest terrain. '''Gift (2): At will, standard, can use detect plants or animals. Caster level equals character level. AIR SPIRIT Air Stride (1): May move through difficult air currents at normal speed. Magically altered air currents affect them normally. Weather Savvy (1): 'Can spend a full-round action to predict the weather in an area for the next 24 hours. This prediction is always accurate, but cannot account for spells or supernatural effects that might alter the forecast. '''Mother’s Boon (2): '+2 racial bonus to all saves while airborne. '''Gift (2): At will, standard, can use jump. Caster level equals character level. Languages (0): Begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Nimphalai with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven other languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Main Game - The Rival's War